Five Ways to Say Hello
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Title pretty much summarises the fic. Robbie/Jackie oneshot, prompt: greeting.


**Authors Note: **Three years ago today I got my first review from Helen and that was the first time we had spoke to each other so what better way to celebrate than a fic-off with 'greeting' as the prompt. Allow me one moment of expressing my love for Helen; I love her and to imagine what my life would be like without her is a scary place and I honestly can't describe what the past three years have meant. Long may us soulmates last!

**Disclaimer: **Can't we just take ownership of them now since the prospect of the show being brought back is probably minimal? Until then I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Ways to Say Hello<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Out of all the ways she expected to be greeted on the morning, having a stress call hit her chest was one she hadn't thought of. It was only 9:00 so she knew she Stuart must have aggravated a half-asleep Robbie. She picked the yellow sphere up and threw it over in Stuart's direction.

"Hey! I didn't throw it, he did!" He complained as he went to make coffee.

"I know but you must have pissed him off to begin with."

"Jackie, you know I didn't mean to hit you."

She turned to Robbie and using the sarcasm she was so accustomed to directing at him she replied, "You could have said that in far less syllables with the magic word I taught you many years ago: sorry. Ring any bells?"

"Nope, I think we'll have to have some more lessons. We could make them private like I suggested last time." His smirk made her forget what she was doing for a moment.

"I am not giving you lessons or anything else privately and I promise I'm telling the truth. By the way you should also realise most people say good morning when their friend enters a room, not assault them with stress balls that have a smiley face on them!"

**2.**

No hi, smile or anything at all bordering on happy when she stormed up to him in the office this particular evening. The shouting started as soon as she was facing him.

"You self-absorbed bastard! How dare you think you are such a huge part of my life that you can ruin any chance of a date I have by acting like that!"

"Hey, calm down. It was just a joke. Jesus, he wasn't right for you in any way you look at it."

"Why did you do it? You know how crap my life has been and you tell him I'm already seeing someone when I don't."

"I told you - he wasn't the correct man that you need or really want."

"You don't know what I need Robbie." Then she turned her back and walked away from him, wondering if he would ever just build up the courage to say that he did these things to keep her for himself.

He hated himself for playing a game with her emotions but he honestly couldn't understand how much he wanted her because he had never had any conformation that she felt anything like what he did for her.

**3.**

He would never get used to walking in on Jackie when she was upset over another man. If she had only listened to him when he warned her this one would be a disaster she might not currently be sitting with her back facing him, her finger tracing the rim of her mug without any conscious thought about it.

He didn't know if she was aware of his presence but couldn't bear to stand and do nothing. As much as he was annoyed at her for falling for a psychopath she was always going to be his closest female friend, if not closest friend of them all. He moved a few steps towards her and warily put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't flinch, rather laid the side of her head on the top of his hand and exhaled deeply.

His thumbs started to move in soft circles before he pulled a chair across with his foot, sat down and pulled her into a proper hug with her fists tightly grasping the front of his shirt. Pressing his lips against the top of her head her body slowly began to relax and eventually she looked up at him, surprising both of them because she was not crying; to be honest she was hardly even that upset. He kissed the centre of her forehead again as she whispered "Hey" into his chest.

**4.**

He had always got stupid ideas into his head and acted on them and the first time she knew about this time was when she watched as the man holding a gun to Robbie's head was shot down by another police officer. As the gun fell Jackie and Robbie caught eyes and couldn't stop the contact even while they stepped closer to the other. Her arms instinctively went around his neck as she let out a sigh of relief that he was there, alive.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," he said, realising that she was the only thing he had been thinking about when his life was endangered. They didn't let go for what felt like an eternity as they came to terms with the sensation of holding the other so tightly.

Nobody knew who had been more worried in those past few moments because they had been equally as terrified at the thought of losing the one they loved.

**5.**

Jackie felt the hand on her hip and lips on her shoulder and back before she was awake properly. She was just beginning to stir when she couldn't stop herself letting out a small moan which provoked him to bite down on the nape of her neck as his hand moved over to her stomach. Robbie pulled her body as close as he could so that he was capable of touching much more of her than previously.

This was the type of morning she enjoyed most of all. They had hardly spent any time apart since allowing their relationship to progress to this stage and neither had regretted it for one second. She turned round to face him and pressed their lips together while entwining their fingers with each other.

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

Knowing they had to get up for work was just another incentive each day for Robbie to see how far he could get her to go before she left him in bed. This one was no different as he turned her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head, kissing everywhere he could.

Yeah, she definitely liked this greeting best.


End file.
